Shinra's bold move
by Kajune
Summary: Tired of the senseless fights between a certain blond and raven, Shinra takes matters into his own hands and makes a rather bold move. Shizaya


**Title **: Shinra's bold move

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Tired of the senseless fights between a certain blond and raven, Shinra takes matters into his own hands and makes a rather bold move. Shizaya

* * *

Shinra is keeping his hands firm and steady, using more effort than one normally would since he isn't pushing against the heads of normal people. His face is half covered with enjoyment and half with horror. He knows he has to do this, as absurd as it sounds, and upon having done what he never thought he would achieve, Shinra feels too terrified over the consequences to fully enjoy his accomplishment.

Besides, he is very clearly forcing his two fierce friends into a rough, lip-bruising kiss.

Of the few students still in the classroom right now, all are looking at the unbelievable, unimaginable scene, and all share the opinion that Shinra is a goner; Shinra understands this thought more than he would like. As for Kadota, the boy's other friend, he can not be more petrified. Some time earlier he was asked if love could solve the destructive fights between Shizuo and Izaya, or was love the cause of it all, and while he gave a reply saying such was not possible, he seriously didn't think Shinra would defy him and do what he thought was right.

He must be seriously desperate to end these daily clashes.

Meanwhile, with eyes wide open and locked with each other, Shizuo and Izaya are kept silent as their lips are pressed together, mercilessly, simply because they were bickering a second ago, or so they think. Neither can understand why Shinra is doing this to them, and where in the world does he get the strength to hold _them_ in place.

For what felt and seemed like an eternity, Shinra finally releases the pair, leading both to fall backwards and ungracefully land on the floor, knocking away any desks or chairs that happen to be behind them. Their kiss was forced above Shinra's desk, a desk in which the four of them would eat on, whenever they didn't feel like going to the roof.

Half the reason they don't go to the roof is because Shizuo and Izaya can't stop fighting once they see each other.

The whole class watches in fear as the pair with now throbbing heads groan, shift, and get to their feet while Shinra pants, both hands red from overexerting them; luckily no one has noticed. Much of the class still believes he is going to die now, and pray they do as the two boys start to glare at him.

Before any words can be exchanged, Shinra gives them a wide, goofy grin before making a run for it, dashing out the door at the speed of light and leaving everyone further flabbergasted. Shizuo and Izaya soon turn to look at each other, eyes glaring, but say nothing as calmness enters the atmosphere and leaves people assuming they are having a staring contest.

However, this 'contest' ends when both of them look away and proceed to move apart from each other, and from that desk. Izaya retreats to his seat while Shizuo gestures Kadota to follow him out. No one dares approach the quiet raven as he sits with eyes gazing out the window, silent for the very first time since his enrollment.

* * *

In the end, Shinra never got torn to shreds for his bold move, and Kadota is glad about that. What did happen however, was that the usual fights came to an end. Even after weeks passed, neither fought each other, neither left the school nor town in a state of disarray, and neither paid each other any attention whenever in public.

At first many assumed the two were too embarrassed about what happened, and will cool off eventually, thus beginning the murder case of Kishitani Shinra. However, none of this got proven right, leaving all who knew of their fights puzzled beyond words. It wasn't until Kadota and Shinra ran into young Kasuka that they learned...

Izaya has become a frequent visitor of the Heiwajima household.

Only thanks to their own teenage hormones and overly-knowlegeable minds did they realize what they meant. Shinra may have done something dangerous, but the result turned out better than expected. Ikebukuro finally gets its peace, and the two boys finally found love.

_The End... _


End file.
